


You Were Missing

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrinath August, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Missing, Reincarnation, adrinath august 2k18, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 14: College AU | MissingAU Yeah August Day 14: Reincarnation AU





	You Were Missing

 

It’s my first day of college and all I can think about is how I’ve always had you with me by now (with one exception). We’ve always found each other by this age in the past (with one exception). So I’m starting to think that there are three possible paths ahead.

The first is that I’m going to meet you soon. I want that one the most. I don’t know who you are in this world in this time, but I know that I’ll love you just as I have every other time (with one exception). The people in this lifetime all like to say that college is the perfect time to meet someone. I want to meet you. I want this to be the time for us too.

The second is that I’m going to meet you much later in life this time. I would be okay with that, but I hate living with the anxiety of not knowing. Not knowing if the one exception really was an exception or if I managed to fuck things up somehow and now…

The third is the one I fear the most. That the one exception wasn’t an exception. That you weren’t just missing last time, you were gone. That I’ll never meet you again. That in this lifetime just like the last, I won’t find you.

I enrolled in a math class that I didn’t want to take. It was silly and I knew it was silly when I was doing it, but all I could think was that this is a big university and you could be here and I wouldn’t even know it. What if you never wandered into the art studio this time? What if we didn’t go to the same party this time? What if we weren’t neighbors this time? It seems this entire lifetime has been formed by you even though the others weren’t, because all I can keep thinking is _Why were you missing?, Where were you?, How did I miss you?,_ and _How do I make sure I don’t miss you this time?_

So many things have changed over the lives—our names, our faces, our professions—but your love for math never has. I’m hoping this isn’t an exception.

I hate math though. I’ll do my best and I’ll trudge through it, but the second I find you, you can bet I’m dropping this class. Please don’t let me end up with a math minor by the end of this. I want to find you.

You would think that after an entire lifetime apart from you, I would have learned to move on. I did eventually move on last time, though I still never went a day without wondering where you were or when I would find you. I found love in others and I even found happiness, but the uncertainty ate me alive until my dying breath. It eats me alive even now.

Please don’t be missing this time.

“Okay, class, time to take attendance.”

I don’t know what I would do if…

“Adrien Agreste.”

…you were missing.


End file.
